<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Ready? by LittleMissYina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832438">Are You Ready?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina'>LittleMissYina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yume Prompt Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Yume Ship, rollercoaster date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri takes Kei on a rollercoaster, and she was not ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Settsu Banri/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yume Prompt Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make sure to follow Yume Central on twitter for their awesome prompts!</p>
<p>Prompt: Imagine your comfort character holding your hand during the roller coaster ride and kissed you right after getting off</p>
<p>Last Banri Dialogue is from his home screen lines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ya ready for this?” Banri said, his voice loud enough that Kei could hear over the clanking of the coaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei looked over the side of their seats, watching as they climbed higher. She took a breath and nodded to Banri, gripping onto her restraints. “I think so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri laughed as he reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They both blushed and looked away from each other, the soothing circles he made with his thumb helping to lessen the shaking of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei took a deep breath as they began the first drop, gripping onto Banri’s hand tightly as the rollercoaster began its journey. Nothing could be heard but her screaming and the sound of everything passing by them, but it wasn’t long until their ride was finally over and Kei was able to plant her feet on solid ground again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what ya think?” he asked as they exited the ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei followed behind him, trying to calm her racing heart and trying to form some type of sentence. “That.. that..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped walking and burst into laughter and giggles, the adrenaline catching up to her as she turned to point at the rollercoaster and laughing at it. “Oh my god, I did that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you did!” Banri said, walking up to her as he laughed as well, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear  that must have gotten loose while they were on the ride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intimate gesture took her by surprise as she looked up at him, realizing too late how close they were as their noses touched. “B-Banri!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as he cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. His lips lingered for a moment before pulling back slightly. “Sometimes the things you say really get to me. Guess that means you’re special, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>